This invention in general relates to the detection of faults in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a fault detection system having audio analysis and a method of using the same.
A user of a vehicle may hear an unpleasant sound or feel a strange vibration while operating a vehicle. Most users of vehicles are not trained to know or recognize the source of such a sound or vibration and in many cases significant changes over longer periods of time are so subtle they go undetected. Many unpleasant sounds and strange vibrations are generated by faults of rotating elements in a vehicle such as the tires, the engine, the driveline, and the fan or blower of a the heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system. Accordingly, there is also a need for aiding the user of a vehicle to identify the source of unpleasant sounds or strange vibrations in the vehicle.
Various systems have been employed for detecting faults on a vehicle. Existing systems require dedicated sensors outside the cabin of a vehicle for each component on the vehicle. These sensors are susceptible to fault over time due to exposure to corrosive and other harsh environments.
In the past, systems have considered using an audio transducer located in close proximity to a component susceptible to a fault. Such systems, however, require multiple audio transducers if there is a desire to monitor multiple components. Additionally, these audio transducers are susceptive to interference from sounds and vibrations of other components. Furthermore, the sensors themselves may be susceptible to corrosion and other faults if they are located in harsh environments.
Accordingly, further improvements are needed to known systems for the monitoring of multiple components on a vehicle. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved procedure for detecting faults of rotating elements in a vehicle to overcome most, if not all, of the preceding problems.